She will be Loved
by BluePixieOfTheGalaxy
Summary: Set in Season 2, episode 4. Morgana waits for Arthur to come back with Gwen. Rated T just in case. Slight fluff.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a one-shot of Arthur and Morgana Season 2 episode 4. That's one of my favorites. I finally finished on a trip I just got back from and sadly didn't have a computer with me. Only for three days though. I'm almost finished with Magic of Adelis Chapter three, so I will be getting that out to you and will try to start the fourth one immediately. Hope you guys like it! Oh and I also used quotes from there otherwise it wouldn't really make any sense. Disclaimer: I still do not own BBC's Merlin or the quotes. That would make an awesome Christmas present though! ;)**

She will be loved

A cascade of bright colors gushed over a seemly blank canvas across the sky. Lady Morgana sulkily waited impatiently for Arthur, the Crowned Prince of Camelot, to come back with her handmaiden and best friend, Guinevere.

As Morgana dazed into the raging sunset, she distinctly remembered why Arthur had went. Because she had pleaded him to.

_Flashback: Arthur helped Morgana on her horse, and rearranged her red cloak. I hope your trip isn't to upsetting." Arthur reached out for Morgana's hand. "Thank you Arthur." Morgana smiled weakly. She hadn't been getting any sleep lately, which that didn't help with the dark circles under her eyes. "Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk!" Arthur ordered. The knight leading replied "Yes sire." not wanting to get on Arthur's nerves toady, Merlin woke him up icy water; not a very pleasant sight by the way. By the time Arthur walked out of his room earlier that day, the whole castle had heard what happened. Arthur signaled them to take off._

_ Morgana and Gwen had came to a valley not long after their departure, they were on their way to visit Morgana's father's grave in the hills. _

_ Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bunch of men came riding down the hills, towards the men that were protecting Morgana and Gwen. The fight wasn't looking so good. There were only a few Camelot men left. A big pair of strong arms wrapped around Morgana as she tried to escape the man's grasp. She looked over to her right, and saw Gwen fighting to get out of a stronger looking man's powerful grasp as well. _

_ Luckily a knight saw their distress and galloped on his horse and made his way to Morgana and slashed the man off her. Gwen's captor went to fight off the last knight, so he let go of her. Morgana stumbled away from the fighting man and found a path. She yelled "Gwen, head for the path! Go!" She pushed Gwen up the path only to be surrounded yet again by a lot of men. _

_ A man jumped off his horse and stalked towards them. "I warn you! I am Uther Pendragon's ward. I'll have you're head if any harm comes to me!" Morgana threatens. Hendrick grins. "I have no intension of harming you. At least not yet." _

_ A white horse galloped right behind Morgana and Gwen, startled by this, moved forward. _

_ Hendrick continued "You're much more valuable to me alive Lady Morgana." He smirked and the men directed them to camp. Once they arrived, they thrown into a tent. _

_ "Ok. Gwen, do you have a plan?" Morgana questioned. "No, my lady. But maybe we could come up with something." "Yes! You're right Gwen. We cannot stay here any longer. Ok. Here's what we should do." _

_ Morgana and Gwen spent the next hour deciding on a plan. Once they decided on it, it was time to act. Morgana opened the tent flap and saw that Hendrick was examining his men when he saw them and walked over to them. "He's coming. Do you know what to do?" Gwen just nodded._

_ "I trust you are comfortable." "I demand to know where you are taking us!" Morgana ordered. Hendrick laughed at that. "You'll find out soon enough. We have a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest." It wasn't advice, it was a command. _

_ Morgana looked at Gwen. Things weren't going the way they planned. They had to compromise. Morgana followed Hendrick out of the tent. "I wish to bathe." Hendrick looked confused at her. "You wish to bathe?" He questioned. "I am the King's ward. I'm accustom to certain standards. I am sure you are content to stink like a pig, but I am not!" Morgana inquired. _

_ Hendrick looked at his men, then back to Morgana. "The Lady Morgana wished to bathe." That got all the men's attention. "Who wants to help me guard her?" The men started laughing. 'Uh oh! This is going to be trickier than I thought.' _

_ Hendrick grabbed Morgana roughly and another man grabbed Gwen and found their way to a little stream. Hendrick let go Morgana and shoved her toward the water. "You may find the water a little icy" He put an emphasis on the word 'icy'. Morgana winced but didn't let her guard down. "I'm sure I'll manage." She sneered. She looked at Gwen, giving a knowing looking._

_ Morgana started untying her wrap. "If you were any type of gentlemen, you would give me some privacy!" Hendrick smiled at that. "Well unfortunately for you, I am no kind of gentlemen. Now get on with it!" _

_ Morgana felt uneasy, as she her dress off, and was left standing in her white slip. She tried to cover herself up. "You can at least turn your backs!" He took a step forward. "So you can make a run for it? Do you really think I'm __**that**__ stupid?"_

_ Morgana mocks him and takes a step forward. "I think you're __**very**__ stupid." She smirked. Hendrick turned around in time for Gwen to have a clear shot of getting his sword. She pulled it out, while Morgana punched Hendrick in the face with her elbow. (That's got to hurt) "Gwen! Throw it!" Morgana yelled. _

_ Gwen threw the sword in time for Morgana to catch it, then strike Hendrick's guard and slash Hendrick's arm. "Run!" Gwen and Morgana started running down the stream as fast as they could, into the forest once again. _

_ While running through the fields of the forest, Morgana looked back and caught sight of Hendrick chasing after them, solo with a new sword. Morgana's eyes widen with fear. _

_ Gwen lead, with Morgana trailing in the back with the sword. Soon enough, they had come across a two way path. Morgana tried to see if they could trick them, by going a different way. "No! Gwen, this way. We can trick them." Morgana pointed ad started running again. Morgana looked back and saw Gwen looking back as well. Hendrick had another man following behind him. _

_ Morgana thinks they're going to make it after all, when Gwen trips over a root and hurts her foot. Morgana rushes towards her and pulling her up and balancing her on her arm. "Oh. No! We'll get you to a shelter soon! Come on!" Morgana pleaded. They got this far. Gwen hobbled and shook her head as she edges away from Morgana to sit on the ground. "No! No. We'll never outrun them Morgana. You'll have to go on without me." Gwen cried. Morgana couldn't believe her ears. Gwen giving up? That wasn't the Gwen she knew. I'm __**not**__ leaving you behind!" Shrieked Morgana. "Go Morgana! You must get help." Morgana sighed. She knew Gwen was right. Well still, Morgana wasn't going to let Gwen stay behind unprotected._

_ "Here take this!" Morgana handed Gwen the sword. "Go Morgana!" Gwen shouted. Morgana starts running once more. 'I'm going to lose a few pounds." Thought Morgana. Gwen hops to a nearby tree and sits behind it raising the sword getting ready to attack a man. _

_ Morgana starts running until she comes to a two way path when she hears a man's horrible screech. Morgana freezes. 'They might not be far behind.' She started dashing through the trees and branches, getting attacked by them. _

_ She continues to run no matter how much the branches hurt. Morgana makes a right turn and runs straight into the largest tree branch she has ever seen in her life, before she can stop, she fell back on the ground. She feels the area right above her eye. She felt blood dripping down. She groans. She picks herself up and slowly walking, when she stepped on a very large branch with her foot. It snapped under the pressure of Morgana's sole. Morgana stops when she sees a figure hiding behind a nearby tree. 'I really should have not given Gwen that sword. It was my only weapon.'_

_ A man jumps out of behind the tree and aims a crossbow at Morgana. She jumps back in shock, her heart racing as she soon discovers it's only Arthur. She breathed in deeply. Arthur just stared at her. 'How bad must I look?' she wondered. _

_ "Where's Guinevere?" Arthur asked curiously. With all eyes laid on her, Morgana shook her head 'no.' _

_ "We must you back to Camelot. My father's worried sick. We all were." Arthur pulls Morgana into a tight embrace. Morgana winces as he hits her scratches. Arthur suddenly pulled looked down at her scratches. "Oh. I'm sorry Morgana, I didn't notice them. Let's go back home." He gave her his famous smile as he cups her face and grabs her waist, bringing her to his horse. He lifts her up gently and sits behind her, letting her rest her head against Arthur's strong, muscular shoulder, as to look like she's asleep. "Thank you Arthur." She whispers to him as she slowly drifts off to sleep. _

_ When they arrive back to Camelot, Arthur carries Morgana up to her bedroom and sets her on the bed. He bent over and kissed Morgana's forehead and strolled out. _

_ Morgana woke up a little later after that and dragged her sorry arse over to the mirror, and gasped at what stood before her. Morgana's hair was messed up, half of her long black hair was in a braid, the other half drooping down. She had cuts everywhere and gashes on her forehead, another gash on the edge of her chin, and another by her other eye. All were smudged with blood. It was going to take her awhile to clean off. _

_ Morgana opened her dresser, and pulled out a green long-sleeved dress. "That'll do." Morgana said brightly, as she dressed herself for the court. _

_ The grand doors opened, and came waltzing in, freshly dressed and walking toward King Uther, who got out of his chair and hugged Morgana. "It's such a relief to see you safe! I couldn't bear the thought of any harm coming to you!" Morgana pulled away. "The bandits still have Gwen!" That's when Arthur decided to correct her. "We believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the borders." Uther looked shocked at Arthur. "Hengist?!" Morgana looked back and forth between Arthur and Uther. "You must send a rescue party!" Morgana implied. _

_ "If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue you're maid." Uther protested. "We cannot abandon her!" Morgana pleaded. "How many men would you have my sacrifice to save a servant?" Uther's words stung Morgana deeply. "As many as it takes! Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I own her my life." Morgana replied in a small voice. _

_ Uther walked up to his throne. "She did so willingly, and she will be honored for it." He said calmly. "I don't want her honored, I want her rescued!" Morgana shouted. "She is more than just my maid. She's my friend." Uther walked back down to her with open arms. "A servant is no value to these bandits; I fear she's dead already."_

_Morgana tore away from Uther's grasp and looked franticly around the room. "No! We cannot give her up!" Morgana rushed over to Arthur. "Arthur?! I'm begging you! You have to do something." Arthur looked at Morgana sadly knowing what he was about to say was going to crush her. "My father's right Morgana. Afraid there's nothing we can do." Morgana looked confused, then very angry. "How can you say that? How can you live with yourselves? All of you?!" Morgana cried as Uther had Gauis lead Morgana up to her room. _

_ Morgana heard Arthur's door close and decided it was time to confront him and knock some sense into that thick skull of his. _

_ Morgana rushed to Arthur's great oak doors and barged in, not noticing the guards staring at her with terrified looks. They slowly walked away, from where they were soon going to witness a battle field. _

_ Morgana was raging when Arthur turned around to face her. "How could you be so heartless? Gwen is the most loyal and kind person you would ever meet! She's been more than a friend to all of us! You've even known her the best." She screeched._

_ "Morgana." Morgana wouldn't listen. "Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?" He tried again. "Morgana." But she continued bellowing on. "I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon. But I didn't know that you were a gutless coward!" _

_ Arthur finally had it. "Morgana! Perhaps if you stopped shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am __**packing**__!" Morgana looked over to what Arthur was referring to. "You're going after Gwen." She said breathlessly. It wasn't a question. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm going after Guinevere. What do you take me for? I couldn't disagree with father in public."_

_ Morgana looked guiltily at the stone marble of Arthur's floor. Arthur signed and continued packing before Morgana had to guts to talk to Arthur. "I am sorry Arthur. I should have known that you would do that." _

_ Arthur dropped his map in utter surprise at what Morgana had just said. He turned back around immediately._

_ "D…Did you just apologize?" Morgana rolled her eyes, and casually replied. "Y…" She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Yes I did. But don't assume that I'll apologize more often. You're still and always going to be Camelot's number one prat!" _

_ Arthur let out a hearty laugh and pulled (more like forced) Morgana into an air-tight hug of death. Only Arthur would be the only one to pull that off. "You've been talking with Merlin haven't you?" Morgana tried to raise her arms in a fake surrender. "There's nothing wrong with Merlin. He's actually quite funny."_

_ Arthur chuckled, and pressed his lips to Morgana's forehead. "I never realized how much I truly love you!" _

_ Morgana smiled sweetly as Arthur grabbed his map off the floor and headed toward the door._

_ When Arthur reached the outside of the doors, Morgana whispered loudly. "Arthur!" Arthur turned around to look at Morgana, she had the most serious look on her face. She pleaded "Bring her home."_

_ Arthur nodded and proceeded out of the door. _

_ After Arthur had left, Morgana was left standing in Arthur's empty chambers. About five minutes after, Morgana decided she would wait for them at the large window down the corridor. For the next hours or so, Morgana has been standing by the window. _End of flashback.

So there she was watching the sunset to see if she saw Arthur with Gwen, coming back to the castle. Many hours later, Morgana sighed and decide to go to bed instead.

When she turned around the other direction, Arthur silently came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered. "There's someone here to see you." Arthur leaned up against the wall, and Gwen appeared. "Gwen!" Gwen embraces Morgana. "I'd though I'd never see you again!"

After everybody hugged and talked, Morgana finally decided it was time to rest. When she got up to her chambers and looked out her window, like she did every night. She saw two figures walking. "Looks on the bright side, you've still got me!" Merlin grinned. Arthur didn't look so amused. "Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Merlin's grin was no where in anyway coming off soon. "Though it might." Arthur rolled his eyes. "You are a complete idiot aren't you Merlin?"

Morgana laughed. "Well at least he's not a prat like you!" She yelled down to the courtyard. Arthur laughed then yelled back "Go to sleep Morgana. You need you're beauty sleep!" Merlin was well… being Merlin. Arthur and Merlin continued their walk while humming "She will be loved, She will be loved."

**The End**

** A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I took me forever to get the quotes right. On my computer it's hard to get low sound so I'm sorry if I got any of the quotes wrong. The song "She will be loved" is by Maroon 5. So credit to those guys. Please R&R! Merry Christmas!! ^^**


End file.
